


Rumors

by ksj2008



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: AU, Bottom Nero (Devil May Cry), I just want to see Nero blush that's all, M/M, Mostly Fluff, PWP, but some emotion too, porn company
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:34:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22324150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksj2008/pseuds/ksj2008
Summary: Nero is trying to fight off student debt. He decided to call that number."Devil May Cry~"Guess he will sell his body to pay off student debt.
Relationships: Nero/V (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

学生贷款实在是还不及时，为了改变有些尴尬的捉襟见肘的现况，尼禄翻出了以前给人当内衣模特时得到名片，给上面那个叫做Devil May Cry的“注册娱乐公司”打电话。  
“喂，Devil May Cry~”电话那头的男人声音轻佻，是尼禄记得的那个调调。  
“我需要工作。”尼禄开门见山。  
于是两天后尼禄站在了Devil May Cry娱乐公司的老总的办公室里——一个复古的二层独立别墅的大客厅——努力不让自己怯场，手指抓紧了裤缝，看着坐在老板椅里翘着脚的老总，但丁。  
“我就开门见山，孩子，你知道我的公司是做什么的吧？”但丁吃着草莓巴菲，含含糊糊问尼禄。  
“废话。”尼禄迅速瞥了一眼但丁背后的放大版露骨蕾丝色情影像海报，粗声粗气地怼回去。  
“虽然拍这个确实是赚钱比较快，但是你确定你做好了心理准备？我这里可不是什么靠摄像错位的冒牌货，可是要真枪实弹的。”但丁好心地提醒，仿佛尼禄是个误入歧途的良家少年。  
“我既然都站在这里就代表我已经做好准备了。”尼禄不是很想谈这些，他真的只想速战速决——脱衣服，做，做爱，然后拿钱。  
但丁咬着勺子看着尼禄已经开始发红的脸颊，夸张地叹了口气，“唉…… 每次看到你们这些孩子为五斗米折腰我就心痛啊。”  
尼禄翻了个白眼。  
但丁让尼禄先坐下，说要让几个人过来，给尼禄签合同什么的。尼禄本想一走了之，但是想确实法律文件这些东西不能少，免得被这个老滑头给坑了。  
Devil May Cry是个“娱乐”公司，负责成年人娱乐的那种，专门拍摄发行同性爱情动作片。DMC的规模很小，但丁既是公司老板也是导演和摄影师，他的旗下有两个人气特别高的艳星，特莉丝和蕾蒂，这两人同时也是公司的合伙人，据说公司还有个金牌编剧，但是尼禄从来没见过这个编剧的名字在DVD盒子上出现过。  
过了半小时，尼禄三次拒绝但丁要给他的草莓巴菲后，公司的中介人加律师莫里森才姗姗来迟，他身后跟了另外一个黑头发的男人。  
“孩子，别担心，但丁不是什么扒人皮的铁公鸡，该是你的一分都不少。”莫里森摸了摸自己的帽檐，笑得人畜无害，慈祥地拍拍尼禄的肩膀，在他眼前放下一塌纸。  
尼禄翻了翻眼前的合同，有些头痛要看这么多东西，他的不耐烦战胜了理智，把合同翻到最后一页拿了笔正打算草草签下自己名字时，那个黑发男人——从进来后就莫名没有什么存在感融入到黑暗的奇怪的男人——出声了，“我劝你仔细看一下合同比较好。”  
男人的声音像是电流，滑过尼禄的脊椎，让他绷紧了身体。尼禄有些僵硬地回头看了男人一眼，低头，像是被抓到做坏事一样的心虚，讷讷着看就看，手指紧张地翻着合同，强迫自己看进那些密密麻麻的小字。  
但丁和莫里森互相交换了个眼神，但丁在尼禄看不到的时候露出一个玩味的笑容。  
合同上大部分都是关于公司的免责声明和对演员的各种要求，报酬方面则写的很明白，拍完后当场是5万美金，之后根据销售量还有年底分红，但也就是第一年，后面的就和尼禄无关了。销售量的年底分红最低保底是1万。  
尼禄算了算，光这个当场支付的款项就够他付清学生贷款还有几千的余地，顿时原来的满心疑虑也打消，心情甚至有些好，好到想要给但丁一个微笑。  
只是这个好心情在听到但丁要他拍摄的内容后瞬间垮掉。  
“一个星期后开拍，你是0，V是1，剧本我会给你发邮件，待会儿有人送来给你负责准备的道具。”  
“0……什……我是下面的那个？？？”尼禄惊得站起身来。  
但丁一脸要不然咧的表情，然后指指尼禄身后的男人，“他是V，也是你的搭档，你可以先认识认识。”  
尼禄猛然回头，打量着叫V的男人一百遍，再次看向但丁，“你他妈搞笑吧，就他这个身板，不应该是我在上面么？”  
但丁扑哧笑出声，“孩子，一看你就是不看gv的。最近流行的可是肌肉壮0，就你这种的。”  
“可——艹，你他妈诓我！”尼禄摔了手里的合同，气急败坏地想要砸什么的时候他的右手腕却被人轻轻按住。  
“合同的第二页就写清楚了你要负责的角色，你刚刚还是没看清楚么？”  
V的声音柔顺得如同墨水浸没玻璃表面，冰冷黑暗。他的手指瘦长，搭在尼禄的手腕上，没有施力，却让尼禄觉得自己仿佛被千斤重量压制住，抬不起手。  
V站在尼禄身边，稍微俯下身，压着尼禄的左手抬起，落在尼禄面前的合同上，手指捻起纸张的一角，翻了两张，翻开，五指摊开压住不需要的页面，右手食指在纸张上滑动，然后落在了其中一句话上。  
“看，这里。”  
V带着些笑意的声音打破了尼禄从刚被触碰到后就陷入的迷茫里，他眨眨眼，看着眼前的男人的手，和男人修剪得优美的指甲下那个明晃晃的“bottom”。  
“呃……”这就有些尴尬了。  
但丁捧着脸微笑着看着自己办公桌对面的两个青年，看着尼禄几乎是被V圈进怀里，僵硬得跟个木偶的样子以及青年那明显的发红的耳廓，觉得自己好似看到了大把大把的钞票在向他飞来。  
因为合同都签了确实是没办法，而且尼禄手里已经拿到了20%的定金，1万美金。他感叹着DMC公司的高效率，也在心里锤自己的粗心大意，跟着蕾蒂后面去楼上取东西。在走上楼梯前尼禄回头想要看一眼V，黑发男人正巧抬头看向他，男人深绿色的眼睛因为灯光的原因像是闪着光，让尼禄打了个寒颤。  
蕾蒂是个很健谈的女性，她穿了一身很普通的白衬衫和牛仔裤，但是尼禄脸红着总是不敢看对方。他在大学的时候跟朋友看过蕾蒂和特莉丝的蕾丝片，他很喜欢，但是不代表他就喜欢这样和自己原来的春梦对象同处一室，对方还跟个大姐姐一样问东问西照顾他情绪。  
“给你，片子是一星期后拍，所以你得今天晚上就开始学会清理灌肠和扩张。里面有一星期份的一次性灌肠用品和两个尺寸的肛塞，前三天先用小的那个，毕竟你……”蕾蒂看了一眼已经脸红到快要爆炸的男孩，“是第一次嘛。后四天就用大的那个，那个可能比V的尺寸小了一点，但是足够了。”  
蕾蒂的语气太公事公办导致尼禄没来得及窘迫，只是拿过被包装得精致又干净的用具袋，掂了掂，摸到了里面两个硅胶质地的东西，吓得连忙挪开手。  
“那个……玛……蕾蒂，”尼禄差点把蕾蒂叫成了她的蕾丝片里的艺名，“我是要和那个V搭档么？”  
“是啊。”蕾蒂开始带尼禄向外走。  
“他……也是DMC的演员？”尼禄其实想问的是V以前都拍什么片，都是1，还是1和0都有，以及他是否能在DMC的官网上搜到V的片子。  
蕾蒂再次看向尼禄的眼神颇有深意，“他是我们公司编剧的熟人，说是来试一下水的深浅，这也是他第一个片子。”  
尼禄不清楚自己为什么会感到心里一阵轻松，大概是自己搭档也会是个新手？  
“那……为什么你们知道——”他摸着手里的那个袋子，一不小心咬了自己的舌头。  
“……毕竟他要做1啊，我们量过他的资料。”蕾蒂的表情已经是被逗乐了，“如果你也做1的话我们会量你的尺寸哦。”说罢眼神在尼禄的下身转了一圈。  
“不必了。”尼禄连忙摆手，差点下意识遮住自己的胯部。  
“你真可爱。”蕾蒂笑笑，拍拍尼禄的肩膀，拉开门把男孩推上了街道。


	2. Chapter 2

当天晚上，尼禄在浴室里，边把但丁骂了个狗血淋头边磕磕绊绊给自己灌肠，在把自己屁眼捅到快破皮了才放弃了赌气的冲动，乖乖翻出说明书一字一句看，看样子早上的教训还没学够。  
给他的灌肠器具很专业，看起来价格不菲。清洗液呈现淡黄色，在封好的塑料袋里晃动着。尼禄叹了口气，小心翼翼按照指示先用手指按摩放松环状肌肉。他蹲坐着，眼睛盯着天花板，手伸进自己腿中间，轻轻揉着有些红肿的屁眼，皱着眉努力忽视从不应该从那里传来的令人古怪的感觉。在他揉到觉得自己的手腕都要抽筋后终于，缝隙的开口足够他可以把食指指尖捅进去，尼禄吞了一口唾沫，另一只手拿着导管的一头，尽量温柔地戳了进去，一直捅到有塑料片突出的长度，让导管卡在屁股里。抹了一把额头上的汗，尼禄正打算把导管的另一头接上清洗液的时候厕所门突然被敲响。  
“你在厕所里干嘛呢都半小时了，不想上厕所就赶紧给我滚出来，你是长了小妹妹正在研究呢还是咋的了。”妮可的声音透过不厚的门板传进来。  
尼禄压下喉咙里的尖叫，没好气地吼回去，“艹妮可，你少说几句话会死啊！我他妈要洗澡，滚一边去！”  
妮可骂骂咧咧两声，走开了。尼禄松了口气，有些别扭地在浴缸里挪了两步，打开了水龙头，哗哗的水声充满了整个浴室，有些吵，但是也可以杜绝耳朵灵敏的妮可听到任何可疑声音的可能性。尼禄深吸一口气，把清洗液接上，按照指示跪趴下，举起清洗液，轻轻挤压——  
“——草。”液体灌进身体的奇异感觉让尼禄差点呻吟出声。他撑着墙上的把手，努力不让自己彻底趴下。温水已经开始在脚边聚集，大腿上被水打湿了一大片。尼禄咬着牙齿把清洗液都灌进去，把包装袋挤扁后，才吐出一直憋着的气，有些不稳地挪了身子，把水龙头改成喷头，把水的温度调热。  
热水浇灌在尼禄的头顶上，然后是肩膀，后背，尼禄捂着肚子，他好似听到了液体在肚子里哗啦啦响的声音。他紧蹙着眉头，心里数着表。  
他要让清洗液在身体里呆三分钟。*  
——你可以的，尼禄，想想你那可怕的学生贷款，想想你吃了多久的廉价芝士通心粉。  
尼禄给自己打气。  
他觉得浴室绝对排气不好，他根本没法呼吸了。  
——草啊……还得再这样做6天……  
尼禄从浴室里出来时已经是半小时后了。在沙发上看杂志的妮可狐疑地看了一眼浑身都被热水烧得红彤彤的室友，“你在里面蒸桑拿啊，水再放热点你是不是就可以成被煮的龙虾了？”  
尼禄懒得跟妮可说话，将浴巾裹成一团抱在胸前，拖着发软的腿向自己房间走去。等关上房门后，尼禄把浴巾丢到一边，把怀里的器具藏到床边的柜子里，然后又取出来，拉开拉链拿出那两个硅胶做的肛塞。  
说是硅胶，其实还挺硬的，比勃起阴茎还要硬一点。小一点的大概有尼禄两个指头那么粗，看着像是个圆头的萝卜，末尾带着可以卡在外面的平头。大一点的也没有夸张到哪里去，尼禄的四根指头粗细，没有他自己的粗。尼禄有些莫名其妙心情好，把大的放回柜子里，撕开小的的密封袋，拿在手里看着，突然又犯了难。  
难道就真的要这么放进去么？肛塞倒没有说明书。尼禄扒下自己的睡裤，有些难耐地伸手到后面摸了摸还湿润的屁眼，发现那里挺松软的。他试着趴在床上，把肛塞往身体里塞。肛塞的尖头造型让最初很容易，到宽的地方尼禄得稍微用点力，但是还没到被撕裂的地步，最后平头塑料卡住，整个过程比灌肠时候轻松多了。  
尼禄坐起身，有些惊讶自己身体接受得如此轻松。他稍微动了动身体，没觉得不舒服的地方，就是体内有些涨涨的。他忽略到心里飞过的一丝失望，然后再一次犯了难。  
他们说要戴肛塞，但是没说要戴多久啊。是要一直都戴着吗，还是戴着睡觉，还是每天固定戴两小时锻炼屁眼那种？  
尼禄翻出手机开始谷歌。  
谷歌的答案五花八门，尼禄都看花了眼，还看到一些他希望没看过的照片——艹，这些全部都烙印在他脑子里了，艹——但是有一个网友的评论让他认真了，那个网友说第一次做0如果不好好扩张的话真的会撕裂，严重甚至会脱肛去医院，然后你的家人和朋友就都知道你是被捅屁眼的。  
尼禄想了想妮可知道他拍做0的GV会有的反应，打了个冷颤，表示还是安全第一。  
于是他决定每天晚上睡觉都戴。  
接下来一星期，尼禄收到了剧本，被但丁叫去公司两次，还有他换上了大一号的肛塞。  
但丁叫他去公司是为了跟他检查看他还要不要继续，以及要他拍摄DVD的封面图。  
“这封面图一般不都是影像的某个截图么？”尼禄有些不舒服地踩着过于肥大的牛仔裤的裤脚，对着但丁的镜头，侧了侧身子。  
“我们DMC才不做这种偷工减料的。”但丁摆摆手，让尼禄手撑在后面把他的胸突出来。  
尼禄的皮肤又开始变成了粉色，他的耳尖通红，他嘴里小声骂着但丁操你的，但对方毕竟是某种意义上的“金主爸爸”，只能听话地让胳膊向后挺胸。  
但丁吹了声口哨，收获男孩给他的一记眼刀。  
摄像机咔嚓咔嚓拍着各种角度的图片，尼禄略微羞涩地扭过头的样子在镜头下效果特别好，但丁满意地点点头，顺带给尼禄鼓起的弘二头肌和胸肌一个角度特别棒的特写，然后指导尼禄做些动作，还给尼禄被牛仔裤遮住一半的赤脚拍了张照片。  
面对尼禄的疑问的眼神，但丁耸耸肩膀，“这些都是要做特典相册的，你永远不知道你的买家是哪种性癖，所以都得准备点。”  
尼禄发出了草的声音。  
之后但丁还让尼禄戴上一个看起来特别蠢的粗黑框眼镜，说这最后会是尼禄的扮相的一个道具，对着尼禄的脸各种拍，被尼禄差点气得把平光眼镜捏碎。  
等拍完后但丁让尼禄去换衣服，他自己则坐在椅子上翻着相片看。  
尼禄背着自己的单肩包走出来，站在但丁身边有些犹犹豫豫，欲言又止。  
“怎么了？灌肠都还习惯吧，过两天就要拍了，一定要准备好，到时候没时间让V给你准备的。”  
尼禄因为但丁嘴里的那个名字稍微瑟缩了一下，他也不知道为什么，然后他鼓起勇气，装作不经意地问，“你说这是拍封面图，怎么V不在，就我一个人当封面吗？”  
但丁终于从摄像机上抬起头，看着尼禄，那眼神特别复杂，莫名其妙地，然后男人露出一个让尼禄特别想揍他脸的笑容，“哈，V的早就拍好了。你俩的封面图会是单人图p在一起的，这是我家编剧的脑洞，别埋怨我啊。”  
“谁，谁他妈埋怨了，我埋怨什么了！”  
“哎我相机里还有V的照片，给你看。”但丁低头按了按，然后把相机举起来。  
尼禄没有心理准备，看到V的照片后心跳漏了一拍。  
小小的数码屏里，黑发的男人穿着一身黑色的燕尾服，手里拿着一支小提琴弓像拿鞭子一样横在手上，他的背景和尼禄的照片背景相似，坐在化妆台上，右腿叠在左腿上面，擦得程亮的牛津皮鞋尖对着镜头，而男人的头则稍微侧着，略长的头发角度恰到好处地垂在眼前，遮住了锋利的眉角，让男人深绿色的眼睛称了一层柔软的灯光。  
但丁微笑着看着尼禄目瞪口呆的样子，拍了青年的后背一下让他回神。  
“还有什么问题么？”  
“没……”尼禄口干舌燥，他咳嗽了一声，“没有了。”  
“那就两天后见。”

*灌肠过程都是我瞎编的。我不是很想在这里展现我的刨根问底的考据精神，所以……


	3. Chapter 3

3.  
要拍摄的那一天早上，尼禄莫名其妙很紧张。  
他按照要求从前一天灌完肠后就没吃东西，只喝了点牛奶垫肚子，早上最后一次灌肠后在把肛塞重新塞回去的时候因为手抖，把自己戳肿了。穿上衣服背上包，尼禄跟睡眼惺忪的妮可打了个招呼后就向DMC走去。之间的过程不提，但是这是尼禄第一次塞着肛塞做日常生活的动作，挤电车真的是折磨，心理上的。  
但是这个大一号的肛塞也只是让他感觉涨，没有别的感受。尼禄真的是开始失望了。  
到了DMC后，尼禄才发现摄影棚就是小别墅的地下室，那里被做成了舞台化妆间的样子，而他的化妆师就是特莉丝，另一个他大学时候春梦的对象。  
“你……也要全程观看？”尼禄惊愕。  
“那是当然。”特莉丝莫名其妙。  
尼禄脸炸红。  
故事的剧本很简单，是一个有点D/S性质的片子——尼禄还不知道D/S是什么意思——V是高冷天才小提琴手，而尼禄则是这个小提琴手的骨肉皮粉丝，为了能和自己偶像做爱就各种没底线没羞耻地求饶发骚。尼禄当初拿到剧本的时候骂了一句这什么傻逼剧情，但丁让尼禄小声点别被他们金牌编剧听到。  
尼禄翻了个白眼。  
虽说特莉丝是化妆师，但是她今天的任务好似主要是V，对尼禄她就只是丢了一个超大号GAP套头衫和尼禄上次摄影时穿的肥大牛仔裤和黑框眼镜，叮嘱了一句，“肛塞保留着，第一部分你还不需要脱衣服，等要拍脱衣服的镜头时再拿掉，还有，不要穿内裤。”  
“啥玩意儿？”  
“不要穿内裤，牛仔裤扒掉直接就是屁股的视觉效果比较好。”特莉丝解释得稀松平常。  
尼禄觉得整个人都不好了。  
反观V——尼禄有些眼馋地看着另一头的男人——黑色的燕尾服一丝不苟穿在身上，裤管笔直，黑色的牛津鞋锃亮，他的左手抓着一把小提琴——看起来死贵死贵的——右手抓着琴弓。V应该是会小提琴的，他把小提琴架在肩膀上，轻轻松松就拉出了一段好听的旋律。尼禄觉得自己的膝盖有点软，以及他以为自己不会对男人硬的小鸡鸡，在一星期的灌肠和肛塞伺候下都没成功硬起来的小鸡鸡，此刻十分光荣地背叛了主人，已经开始抬头了。  
好似注意到尼禄的视线，V回头，看到尼禄匆忙扭过去的后脑勺，嘴角露出一丝弧度。  
但丁看着V，走上前拍了男人肩膀一下，“哟，动心了？”  
V回头意味深长地看了一眼但丁，没说话。  
但丁啧了一声，摇摇头，“好吧好吧，随你怎么说。”  
在快要拍摄前尼禄还是矫情地对自己的着装不满意，他踢着肥大牛仔裤和很丑的网球鞋，“真的，这什么破装束，真的有人能对这装束的男人硬起来么？”  
但丁白了一眼尼禄，“你懂什么，影片80%都是你全裸，我要靠这身来造成视觉反差，知道吗，反差！”  
“反差你个屁！”  
但丁把整个剧本分为五部分拍摄。第一部分是尼禄先闯进更衣室，为了能够留下来不被偶像赶走，就跪在地上给偶像口交。  
尼禄现在已经不会再说什么这和说好的不一样了。他把自己签的合同仔仔细细看了一遍，发现自己还真得但丁说啥他就是啥。于是剧本里的口交他也没有太大意见(“可能主要原因是因为对象是V”他的良心小声说着)，因为没有口交经验（无论哪一边），还专门把自己以前的娱乐片找出来观摩学习，还记了笔记，认真程度堪比上课听讲。  
他觉得自己是学了点技巧的，尽管不愿意承认，但是他内心的一小部分，在期待把这些技巧用在V身上。  
——说真的你不觉得你对做V的0这件事有些接受太好了吧？  
尼禄的理智发问。  
尼禄表示他出了名的不听理智的话。  
尽管是个小黄片，这个金牌编剧还是挺诗意的，该写的台词一个都不少，文绉绉，一点都不是尼禄平时的说话风格。他专门用了一个晚上把那十几句台词记下，剩下的什么该什么时候发什么声音（呻吟）的推荐被他选择性无视。  
只是尼禄毕竟是新手，他从来没拍过视频，没当过演员，小学的舞台剧他都是被遗忘的没有角色的那个。但丁刚一喊Action，尼禄就成了同手同脚，盯着坐在椅子上完美演出一脸疲惫但是有些兴奋的——刚表演结束的小提琴手——V，张嘴，直接结巴了。  
“我，我，我，我——”  
“Cut！！！！！”  
之后半小时，尼禄各种出状况，最顺的一条也只是磕磕绊绊说了三句台词，说得还跟个机器人一样。饶是但丁之前一直都想着尼禄还是新人要慈祥，现在也慈祥不起来，手里的剧本被他啪啪摔得都要碎成一坨稀泥了，也直接骂了出来。  
“尼禄你他妈这星期是玩耍吃了吗？？？剧本老早给你发过去你都没想过背下来？！你脑子怎么长得，来来去去就三句台词你还说不顺你拍个屁的片，你当我给你发钱是做慈善吗？？”  
尼禄被骂得脸青一阵白一阵，但他好歹还记得自己是理亏的那一方，强忍着冲动没有骂回去，可是但丁一旦开启嘴炮模式真的是停不下来，当着所有人的面把尼禄从头到脚骂得一无是处。  
就在尼禄担心自己的太阳穴青筋因为过度忍耐要爆掉的时候，那个一直沉默的另一个演员，V，却站起了身，轻轻按住尼禄的手腕。  
“不需紧张。”男人声音低沉，那种花瓣被墨水吞噬的感觉又回来了。尼禄稍微鼓起勇气看向对方，V的墨绿色的眼睛在发丝下像是长满青苔的古井。“做你自己。”  
一瞬间周遭的声音都被按下了静音键，尼禄在想V是不是会魔法，他的简单几个字就占据了尼禄所有的思绪，让他随着男人的声音呼吸平稳。  
他没看到的方向，但丁坐在椅子上撑着下巴眼色晦涩地打量着两人。  
再一次，Action。  
“请你出去，这里是我的休息室。”刚演奏了一场空前绝后的独奏的小提琴手疲惫地靠在皮椅子里，语气里是抹不去的漫不经心和裹着礼貌外皮的厌烦，他本来扣紧的黑色领结被扯开松松挂在浆洗的纯白的衬衫领子边，白蝶贝的纽扣*被解开了两颗，露出小提琴手锁骨之间的凹陷，苍白的皮肤裹着青紫色的血管，随着男人声带的运作缓缓攀爬，像是一条青蛇。  
骨肉皮粉丝——过于宽大的灰色GAP套头衫和不合身的肥大牛仔裤，看起来有些畏畏缩缩，平白无故浪费了一张长得很耐看的脸，躲在黑色粗框眼镜后面的天蓝色眼睛一眨一眨，开口，清了清嗓子，然后才犹豫地说，“我——我是你的粉丝。我从很久以前就喜欢你了。”急切又紧张的语调，充满了不可置信的惊喜和一份让人警铃大作的激动。  
“我——我买，买了你所有的专辑，我一直在听你所有的演奏。我，看了你所有的比赛——”  
“谢谢你，但是现在请你离开，我需要休息。”小提琴手略微烦躁地捂住了眼睛揉捏着鼻梁，声音已经开始冷淡。  
这是很明显的逐客令，但是，骨肉皮粉丝没有识相离开，他反而走进了一步。  
“那个——我可以帮你，我为了你什么都可以做。请你让我留下来，和你再说说话。”骨肉皮的年龄最多最多只能称作是大男孩，他有些迫切地将自己所有的底牌都摊在对方眼前，他蹲下身，膝行到小提琴手的膝盖边，抬起头试图看向小提琴手低头遮住的眼睛。  
小提琴手抓住骨肉皮探向自己胯部的手，对方的指尖还差3厘米就碰到独奏家的隆起。  
“求你了。”骨肉皮的声音颤抖着。  
小提琴手看进骨肉皮天蓝色的眼睛，看进大男孩烧红的脸颊，看进对方像是献祭的羔羊一样微微张开的嘴巴，潮湿的口腔，以及喉咙深处那一片蠕动的深粉色。  
“那就展现给我看。”

*无用小知识，白蝶贝纽扣是贝壳纽扣中最为高级的一种材料，因为产量较低所以价格更昂贵。目前仅用于一些意大利古典风格的最高级衬衫或少数高档品服装中（知乎）  
V穿的必须得是高级衬衫！


	4. Chapter 4

4.  
（我从这里开始放飞自我了，对不起……）  
第一部分，口交。  
尼禄的手指在打结，V的礼服裤腰很繁复，他怎么都扯不开。V拉住尼禄几乎要把他从椅子上扯起来的手，借了个巧劲让男孩松开，握着他的手指将那一个个扣子解开。尼禄汗湿的手心压在V的大腿上，他吞了一口唾沫，拉下裤头的拉链。  
——好吧，不是他一个人不穿内裤。  
V的阴茎还是先前半勃的状态，展现在尼禄眼前。尼禄本以为会有的厌恶反应都像是变魔术一样消失不见，他只能再一次吞咽口水，紧张地有些不知所措。  
“我，呃——”尼禄结巴了，他其实这里本没有台词的。  
“会吸么？”V低沉的声音在尼禄头顶上方响起，男人的手指还缠着尼禄的手指，领着他握住那尺寸并不小的阴茎，松松环住根部。  
尼禄点点头，又摇摇头，在心里锤了愚蠢的自己一拳，深吸一口气——是刚清洗过的淡淡香皂的味道，尼禄稍微轻松了点——他张开嘴，含住了顶端。  
V的呼气声变得沉重。  
接下来就比较顺畅了。尼禄闭上眼睛，之前做的功课都浮现在眼前，他小心让自己的牙齿不要碰到V脆弱的地方，再张大口，让V的阴茎滑入自己嘴里更深处，直到抵住他的喉咙。  
“哇他竟然没有呕吐反射哎。”  
尼禄听到身后蕾蒂在和特莉丝说悄悄话。  
他不自主地吞咽，喉咙收缩，V的阴茎更硬了一些，而男人之前一直懒懒搭在扶手上的手落在了尼禄的肩膀上，施加着轻微的压力，另一只手仍缠着尼禄的手指握在自己的阴茎底端。  
尼禄睁开眼，试探性地向后扬着脑袋，嘴唇包裹住柱身，像是噱冰棒一样，然后又向前，将V重新纳入嘴里深处，直到鼻头轻轻碰到V的指尖。  
V的手指上是有纹身的，只是被厚厚一层遮瑕膏盖住，尼禄被那脂粉味搞得身心都不舒服。他向后坐在自己的脚后跟上，让V的阴茎从自己嘴里脱出，抹了一把下巴的口水，想要再次含上去的时候——  
“……”  
“Fuck……”  
但丁的镜头不知什么时候已经摆在了尼禄的脸旁。就在尼禄要穿帮的时候，V的手及时捧住了尼禄的脸颊，让他回头看向自己。黑发的男人眉头微蹙，深绿色的眼睛里是略微不满的谴责神色。“这就是你的诚意？”  
“呃——”V的台词不在台词本上，但是但丁没有叫停，尼禄也就只能硬着头皮演下去。他摆正了姿势让自己的腿放松，脸靠近V的阴茎，侧着脸，用舌尖将柱身沿着囊袋一直舔上去，灵巧地在沟冠处绕了一圈。尼禄以前因为这样那样的原因练过舌尖打结樱桃梗的绝活，现在觉得当初的自己真他妈机智。  
V抓着尼禄头发的手指收紧，把尼禄的头皮扯出火辣的痛感。尼禄努力忽视自己下身已经胀得有点紧绷的裤头，塌下腰，再一次从龟头又舔了下去，鼻头蹭到了柱身，湿漉漉的。  
在特莉丝和蕾蒂眼前的显示屏上，因为戴着过于朴素的眼镜而显得清纯稚气的银色头发男孩，眼眶泛着粉色，鼻头布了一层细小的汗珠，因为频繁摩擦而略显红肿的丰满的嘴唇包裹着另一个没有出镜的男人的尺寸可观的阴茎，又添又吸像是入了迷。男孩天蓝色的眼睛显得湿漉漉的，抬眼渴求着上方的什么，然后镜头缓缓向远方拉，另一个人入了镜——纯黑色的燕尾服一丝不苟穿在身上，骨感修长的手指缠着银色的发丝，病态惨白的脸上染了点红晕，像是上好的腮红。他刻薄的嘴唇轻轻张开，宛如中提琴一样的声音说出让男孩不自觉颤抖的话语——好孩子。  
尼禄呜咽一声，正想张开嘴再一次将对方含住时，但丁却喊了卡一声。  
“嗯拍的不错，是我看过的比较优秀的口活了。尼禄干得不错啊，5分钟都不带停的。”但丁大喇喇盘腿坐在地上，摆弄着手里的摄像机，然后起身拍拍还有些晕眩的尼禄的肩膀，向自己的导演椅走过去。  
“好了，准备下一场，尼禄自己脱衣服，V你可以稍微休息一下，下一段基本没你的镜头。”  
V点点头，接过蕾蒂递过来的浴巾盖住自己的腿。  
尼禄差一点就发出失落的声音，他努力让自己不要显得太过渴求，挪开自己盯着对方的视线，坐在自己的脚后跟上，吞咽了一口。他的宽松牛仔裤裤裆现在开始发紧，这可不是个好兆头。  
“尼禄，你先脱卫衣，记得动作要急切，但是要尽可能展现在镜头面前。然后我给你点时间你准备一下把自己撸硬，再脱裤——哦好吧。”但丁的视线落在尼禄的下身，男孩羞愤地夹紧腿想躲开对方的视线，却换来男人轻轻一声笑。“年轻就是好啊。”  
“操你的……”尼禄牙缝里挤出一声。  
尼禄单手扯掉卫衣的急切只有一部分是演技。他浑身都在冒汗，因为各种各样的原因：裤子太紧了，一直跪在地上，下颚关节有点酸，还有另一个人离他太近。  
摄影棚的温度调得不低，尼禄光着上身不会感觉冷，但即使这样，尼禄在摸上V的手指时发现对方的皮肤仍旧冰冷，冰冷柔软，像是放在冰箱冷冻室的玫瑰花瓣。  
尼禄支起膝盖，让自己跪起来，但丁却摆了摆手让尼禄站直身。尼禄照做，手指在牛仔裤的金属扣上打滑，好不容易扯开 后，宽松的裤腰刷一下向下滑了一大截，但丁立马将摄像机向后转，完美捕捉到尼禄被牛仔裤半包裹着的白嫩屁股。  
尼禄发誓他听到特莉丝和蕾蒂在挪揄偷笑还讨论他屁股的手感怎么样，该死的。他该死的灵敏的听力。  
尼禄不是很敢低头看V，男人仍旧盖着毛巾，看样子还没入镜，他稍微向后靠着椅背，双手交叠搭在小腹上，黑色被发胶抹上去一点的头发在灯光下闪着光。V的视线没有落在尼禄身上，他只是平静地看着摄影棚的一角，偶尔在和蕾蒂或者特莉丝对上眼光时嘴角含着一个礼貌的弧度。  
他有酒窝。  
尼禄让自己的思绪散漫，在但丁说可以了后他用拇指勾住裤腰，稍微撑开，松手，宽大的牛仔裤就掉在了地上，在脚边缠成了一堆。  
尼禄彻底赤裸地暴露在V的面前，他突然想向后退一步，或者退两步，或者直接跑出去。  
V的眼光在看着他，从他的脚踝，到小腿，到大腿，沿着他勃起的阴茎，腹部，胸膛，最后来到尼禄的眼睛里。  
V的深绿色眼睛里，尼禄看到了他自己。


	5. Chapter 5

衣服脱掉后，就是喜闻乐见的尼禄自己拿玩具玩弄自己的环节。尼禄已经放弃吐槽为什么一个化妆室会有假阴茎和跳蛋这种傻逼玩意儿，看着V（把腿上的毛巾已经拿掉了，阴茎，很好，还勃起着。尼禄莫名感到自豪）从蕾蒂手里接过一个紫色的假阴茎和两个粉色的跳蛋放到手边，假阴茎的尺寸和尼禄之前的肛塞的尺寸还小一点，尼禄应该没什么问题。  
尼禄的肛塞还没拔出来，肛塞的把手不是很大，尼禄即使光着屁股也看不到，所以不碍事。现在但丁让尼禄赶紧把肛塞拔出来好拍下一章，尼禄哼哼唧唧了半天，脸都快烧着了，才小声问了一句，“能给我点私人空间吗。”  
但丁愣了一下，显然是忘记了尼禄是初次下海这事，憋笑憋得很辛苦，在尼禄fuck you三连弹后才嘎嘎笑着指了指一边的卫生间。尼禄扯了蕾蒂贴心放在一边的浴衣裹上就奔去厕所。肛塞拔出过程挺顺利的，只是尼禄在走回拍摄场地时总觉得屁股不太对劲，一扭一扭跟个企鹅一样。他发誓特莉丝和蕾蒂绝对在偷笑他，尼禄侧过头，不想去直视那两人“关爱”的眼光。他真的受不了了，他想穿回到一星期前掐死那天真无邪的自己。  
但丁让尼禄跪坐在V身前，离男人有一点距离，但丁先拍摄V把性爱玩具交给尼禄这一段。在但丁的Action后，V恢复了先前高傲的姿态，他的一只手舒缓地摩擦着自己的阴茎，另一只胳膊撑在椅子扶手上，手托着下巴，观察着尼禄。尼禄吞咽了一声，他的阴茎还在敬礼，在V的眼光下颤抖着，尼禄硬得发疼。  
太奇怪了，在另一个男人的像是刀刃一样锋利的目光下尼禄的老二还能如此激动。他的脑子里警铃大作，可是尼禄只是觉得腰软。  
“求你了。”他的嗓音因为刚才的口交还有些沙哑，听着充满渴望。  
“你还是需要再让我看一些你的诚意。”V歪着头，嗓音湿滑，让尼禄想到在玻璃面上爬行的黑色毒蛇。危险却美丽，让他挺起了腰，展现着自己的胸膛，腹部，发红的阴茎。他手掌撑在地上，向前膝行两步，犹豫了一下，摸上V的裤腿，握住男人瘦削到硌人的膝盖，然后抚上他的大腿，塌下腰，他知道但丁在他背后拍着他的后背和屁股，可是他让自己的注意力都专注在V的脸上，观察着男人的任何表情变化。  
“请告诉我该如何做。”骨肉皮粉丝卑微地乞求着，嘴唇微微嘟着像是在索吻。  
天才小提琴家的手摸上尼禄的脸颊，温柔怜悯地拂过骨肉皮的眉头，手指抵住黑色的镜框，然后将眼镜摘了下来，尼禄湿润得像是雨后晴天的眼睛毫无遮挡地展现在V的眼前。手指滑下脸颊，勾住粉丝的下巴抬起，V低头，在尼禄的鼻尖留下一吻。  
“取悦你自己吧，让我好好地看你。”  
尼禄头脑有些浑浑噩噩的，在V的那令人惊讶的一吻过后。V总是不按常理出牌，已经从剧本偏离了那么多，可是但丁没有叫停，而一切都是那么自然，自然到让尼禄总是在忘记他现在是在拍摄一个GV，不是真的在V——打住，打住这个危险的念头。尼禄吞咽着，撕开假阴茎和跳蛋的包装袋，瞥了一眼场外。但丁让V先去休息，接下来都是尼禄的独角戏，于是V就将自己穿戴好——他只需要裹住蕾蒂拿过来的浴袍，就轻轻松松遮住了一切——拿着一杯特莉丝给他的咖啡，站在荧屏后面，听着特莉丝和蕾蒂在指指点点说些什么。  
“好了吗？”但丁问尼禄的声音让他从思绪里脱离出来，尼禄红着脸——他已经习惯了——点点头，将跳蛋和假阴茎摆在一旁自己刚脱下的衣服上，听着但丁的指示，做一些奇怪的姿势，让但丁能够拍摄他想要的角度。  
先是假阴茎，这个尺寸和肛塞差不多，尼禄已经被扩张了一整个晚上的屁股很容易就将钝头吞进去，他挺直腰，掰开自己的臀瓣，让但丁拍他一寸一寸吞下假阴茎的模样。尼禄满脑子都在想着工作工作，然后开始背起了公式，想着廉价通心粉的味道，想着一切不相干的事情。他在内心唾弃自己，却又止不住眼角看向V，他想要对方看向他。  
他在依赖，他意识到了，然后他更唾弃自己。  
假阴茎塞入屁股后，尼禄不敢有太大的动作。假阴茎比肛塞长了不少，他总觉得自己稍微一动这个坚硬的塑胶体就会戳到他的内脏。他摸着肚皮，总感觉能摸到那硬度。但丁拍下尼禄这失神的一瞬间，啧啧说这孩子怕不是天生的。  
接下来是贴上胸口的跳蛋，尼禄虽然没有太多感觉，除了涨还是涨，所以得装模作样喘几声，做的差强人意，但是但丁也放过了他，让他挺胸贴上震动的跳蛋。粉色的圆形物体的震动让尼禄指尖发麻，贴上胸口后就是乳尖发麻，有些痒。尼禄挺着胸，稍微挠一挠，看着自己的乳尖因为摩擦而挺立起来，接着他有一些奇妙的感觉，像是电流，从胸口流进腹部，流进下身，他的阴茎又抖了抖，稍微精神了点。  
但丁让尼禄在胸口跳蛋和假阴茎抽插之间交换，尼禄无聊地想开始打哈欠。抽插的动作让他的肛口有些火辣辣地疼，虽然假阴茎上过了一层润滑，但是感觉没什么用。  
这样机械性地做了大概十分钟后，尼禄的阴茎真的是要萎了。但丁让尼禄休息一下，大概也是意识到尼禄的心不在焉和无聊，他上手握着尼禄的手腕换了个角度戳进去，尼禄被刺激地差点把但丁踹下去。  
“什么鬼！”他被惊吓到的声音让特莉丝，蕾蒂，和V都看了过来。尼禄手腕颤抖着，松开假阴茎，捂着自己的腹部，那里的肌肉抽搐，像是被电到一样，而阴茎已经兴奋到在流出了前液，凝聚在他的龟头上。  
“啊哈，小鬼，那是前列腺。”但丁笑出声，“这个反应不错，照着刚那个角度再戳两下，这段就结束了。”  
“艹？！”尼禄屏住呼吸，再一次小心翼翼戳过去，又一次过于强烈的刺激，他呻吟了一声，这回不是装的。  
“不要蜷缩，把屁股撅起来，头扬着。”  
“草你的但丁，你这么试试，你当我体操运动员吗？！”知道这段会被消音，尼禄破口大骂，但还是努力按照但丁说的去做，早死早超生，但是这样戳前列腺的力度就稍微大了点，尼禄尖叫一声，受不住，垂下了头。他的腹部缩紧地厉害，他想要射精，但是感觉还差了什么。  
“唉算了……毕竟是初手，我还是对你好一点。”但丁无奈地叹了口气，招招手，“V，回来，拍下一段。”  
尼禄想喊一声说不要，他现在只想一个人呆着，可是他又在渴望一些他自己都不清楚的东西。他透过臂弯看着男人脱掉浴袍，看着他来到自己的面前，看着他蹲下身，将尼禄的下巴抬起，捧着他的脸，看着他在稍微有些散乱的发丝下碧绿色的眼睛，像是在看珍宝一样看着他。  
“乖孩子。”  
尼禄呜咽着射了。


End file.
